


I made to much on purpose

by lynnkun



Series: Aokaga Month 2016 [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My new neighbour is really hot and wow I didn’t even like men until now? And now he is in the garden planting flowers with no shirt on wow… im in too deep</p>
            </blockquote>





	I made to much on purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy !!

Kagami had met his neighbor a couple days ago and god damn. He is sitting inside his house, looking out the window at his neighbor. He is gardening currently, with no shirt on. Kagami drools at the site of the chocolatey skin and muscles. Yesterday he was washing his car, and Kagami would be lying if he said he didn't jerk off to the site of it. He feels really guilty about it, but here he is. Watching his sexy neighbor again today. He moved in a couple days ago, and Kagami helped him bring in some boxes. He mostly helped because his neighbor had no shirt on. Does he ever wear a shirt?

 

-

 

Kagami puts on his shoes, walking out the door, and walking over to his neighbors. He knocks on the door gently. It opens half a minute later to the site of Aomine wearing dark blue boxer briefs and a button up shirt unbuttoned. He also has some red nike socks on.

"Sup, Kagami?" Aomine says, itching in his ear with his pinky.

"Hey. I was just having dinner and I made a bit too much. I was wondering if you wanted to come over and have some?" Kagami asks, gesturing over to his house. 

"What did ya make?" Aomine asks, his eyebrows raised in interest. 

"Teriyaki burgers." Kagami answers.

"Let me get dressed." Aomine says, leaving the door opened as he turns around and quickly goes up the stairs. He comes back down wearing red shorts that match his socks and a black t-shirt. Aomine grabs his keys and locks the door, following Kagami to his house. Kagami enters his house, taking off his shoes. Aomine does so also, and then follows Kagami into the kitchen. Kagami sits at the island in the kitchen, a stack of burgers in front of him. 

"That's a lot of burgers." Aomine says, grabbing a plate and putting some burgers on it. 

"Yeah. I kinda over estimated how much I eat." Kagami says, chuckling as he bites into the burger. Aomine takes a bite of his, immediately moaning. 

"Holy shit." Aomine says, quickly taking another bite. Kagami just laughs in his seat, grabbing another burger. 

"How are these so fucking good?" Aomine asks, grabbing another burger.

"I'm a chef." Kagami says, smiling.

"It's so gooooood." Aomine says. 

"Thanks." Kagami says, smiling as he continues eating. 

"So, where did you move from?" Kagami asks.

"America." Aomine replies, taking another bite of the burger.

"Oh, really?" Kagami asks. 

"Yeah. I moved there in my first year of high school for basketball."

"You play basketball?" Kagami asks.

"Yeah. Came back to Japan to go pro. I had some offers in the NBA, but I turned them down."

"That good, huh?" Kagami asks, chuckling. 

"Yup. You play?"

"Since middle school. I played in college a bit too, but I injured my knee and stopped playing." 

"I'm sorry dude. Was hoping we could play one on one." Aomine says.

"I can still play, but I can't play on a professional team."

"We should play this weekend then."

"Sure!" Kagami replies, finishing another burger.

 

-

 

They walk to a basketball court together that weekend, both dressed in some casual basketball clothes. Kagami is wearing a black t-shirt with some dark blue shorts and his red basketball shoes. Aomine is wearing a red shirt with some grey shorts and his black basketball shoes. They both have their sports bags thrown over their shoulder. Once they get to the empty court, they both throw their bags onto the bench. They walk onto the court.

"So, one on one?" Kagami says, dribbling the ball. 

"Go for it." Aomine says, getting into a guarding position. Kagami looks towards his right and steps forward to his right, before turning and going to his left and running past Aomine. He then jumps up and is going for a dunk but the ball is slapped out of his hand and Aomine quickly lands, grabbing the ball.

"Not bad." Aomine says, grinning.

"That's not all I've got, asshole." Kagami says, running towards him.

 

-

 

They both collapse onto the bench, sweaty and breathing hard. The game ended close, but Aomine won by a couple points.

"You're not to bad." Aomine admits, grabbing his water.

"You too."

**Author's Note:**

> They are both around in their mid twenties, if anyone was wondering. I thought it would be a good idea for aomine to play basketball in highschool, because he would be more challenged their and not end up hating basketball. All criticism is welcome !!


End file.
